Semiconductor devices are used today in ever-increasing numbers in the daily life. Typically, such semiconductor devices are manufactured by many steps in the manufacturing process including structuring masks, depositing semiconductor or non-semiconductor layers, etching these layers etc.
For example in the field of integrated acceleration sensor devices, in order to obtain movable elements, a sequence of process steps is typically applied which includes the deposition and structuring of an oxide layer on top of a silicon substrate. On top of the structured oxide layer, a Poly-Si (Poly-silicon) layer is deposited. After structuring the Poly-Si layer, the oxide layer acting as sacrificial layer is etched by a wet chemical etching step.